betterthanrevengefandomcom-20200215-history
Your Secret Admirer
Your Secret Admirer is the 4th episode of Better Than Revenge. Plot A still drunk Caitlin and Mark from the party walk up to Michelle. Michelle yells at them for having sex. They drunkly reply, and say everything is fine, when Michelle claims that they're crazy, and everything is not fine. Still drunk, they make out in front of Michelle's face, becase they're "Big Kids, or Adults." Michelle walks away, still mad at her no-longer best friend Caitlin, and her brother Mark. Joey smiles at Katherine in class and everyone starts teasing him by calling him "nerd," "loser," and more. Joey hears them and says, "Erm," "Um," "Uh," so they can stop, but everyone was purposely teasing him so they can actually hear. Vanessa comes and asks what is happening. Virginia tells her that Joey was a nerd, and they're making fun of him. Then, Joey writes Virginia a letter. Joey licks his letter and wipes his hands. Joey, "Yep, I'm a romantic guy." Mark walks in. Joey walks up to him, "So. Uhh, heard ya slept with someone..." to start a very akward conversation. Mark walks to his bed. They have an awkward conversation about sex in which Joey lies about having sex with Vanessa, and that they are "BFFs with Benefits." He leaves the room and leaves his note for Virginia under her door. Joey than goes to Vanessa's room and knocks on the door. Vanessa opens the door and rubs her eyes. "What the fuck do you want?" she says. Joey tells her about his life and then Virginia comes. Jasmine comes out and talks to them. Virginia comes and tells them about her letter. Vanessa and Jasmine go back into their room. Virginia is looking at the letter in her room. Joey walks up to her in a tux. Virginia looks up from the letter and see Joey. Virginia asks why the hell he's in her room. Joey tells Virginia that he wrote the letter and Virginia insults him, and slaps him, then goes back to her room. Joey goes into the room next to hers to listen in on her. She, Sofia, and Katherine have a conversation insulting Joey. They then sleep. The next day, Jasmine starts walking down the school hallway. Michelle starts yelling at Mark while Mark is walking and makes him bump into Jasmine. Jasmine insults both of them and starts a fight with Michelle. Michelle turns around and sees Caitlin. Caitlin insults Michelle, then asks Mark if label could dorm with him as Michelle kicked her out. He says yes and that he will kick out Joey for her. The bell rings and they all head off to class. Quotes Sofia: Joey is such an asshole. I'm so calling him Hoey from now on. Jasmine:'' 'Hello guy with mowhawk and little dwarf. '''Mark:'' Hi?'' Michelle: ''How am I a dwarf? ''Jasmine: ''You're a little short, dontcha think?'' Joey: Well, you touched my letter, and I touched that. We were indirectly touching, and you just slapped me, so you touched my face. (He beams) Vanessa: ''What the actual ding dang fuck, dude?'' Jasmine: ''You should find out who it's from.'' Vanessa: ''It sounds like it came from my ex, Owen. But I doubt it's his. Jasmine: /'laughs/ ''Owen. ''Virginia: What about him? '''Vanessa: ''Owen's just a funny name.'' Jasmine: ''It's a stupid name.'' Category:Content Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Television series